My Vow
by Potsie18
Summary: Conan wakes up during a storm but also basked in the warmth of his sun at the same time.


It's raining again. The sound of rain against the window filled the usual silence in his room, the clouds preventing any sunlight shining through the gaps of his curtains. Sunlight that usually force him to open his eyes to see and drag the curtains tight together, breaking his sleepy haze and forcing him up for breakfast. A thunder sounded in the distance, rain falling heavier than before, the patting of raindrops on glass helped him relax and return to his peaceful slumber.

Ever since graduating college and getting a job as a private detective, the MPD had been practically begging for him to join but he politely declined, he usually wakes later than the usual start of a work day. Taking his sweet time dragging that light feeling of freedom before slamming back to reality and more cases to solve. Don't get him wrong, he still loves a good, challenging case from time to time but human motives and emotions are sometimes a pain in his ass.

Good thing Haibara's always there to help him carry on and giving him a break from time to time. The antidote was never completed but can be used and can last for an indefinite amount of time without any fear of forming resistance. Haibara was set on keeping her second chance and expecting Conan to take the antidote, but she was wrong.

"Oh hell," Conan flinched when a strike of thunder sounded over his head, curling in his blanket he groaned when the rain seem to hold a grudge against his window.

Well, time to wake up.

He stretched his hands over his head and his feet wriggling, a huge yawn was released before a groan of satisfaction from the stretch. He stared at the ceiling trying to hear anything aside from the thunder and pattering of rain outside. Failing miserably he rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn before leaving his bed.

Now that he's awake, barely but still, he's kind of hating the rain. It makes it harder to inspect a crime scene outside, slows down investigations, and just overall makes everything wet and uncomfortable. He grabbed his phone, checked for messages, one from Mitsuhiko about their group reunion next week, and continued his way to the bathroom to clean up.

As soon as he exited his room he was hit with the scent of cooking bacon and coffee. A smile slowly tugged on his lips and descended the stairs with a bit of jump on his step. He hummed a song as he took his sweet time walking towards the kitchen, stopping by the coffee table and reading the newspaper headlines for that day.

"Oh, a murder, let's see." Conan read the article, mumbling to himself and typing memos on his phone as he went.

"That can wait until later," a voice called from the kitchen making Conan smile again.

"It's an easy one, I'll be there in a minute."

"You said that yesterday and I found you sitting in the coffee shop eight hours later, still pondering about why the thief didn't close the door on his way out." to anyone else listening that sounded like she's annoyed but Conan knew better. He shook his head, finishing his notes, and leaving the paper and his phone on the table.

"It's because he was caught and had to act like there was nothing wrong," he stopped by the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the wall staring at the back of the woman pouring coffee on two mugs.

"So, who did it this time?" Haibara turned around, two mugs on her hands handing the other to Conan, and leaned on the counter. Her hands wrapped around the warm mug.

"Runaway, probably, just a miscommunication on both parts," Conan took a sip of his coffee and let out a hum. Just the way he likes it. "The parents are yelling murderer when their daughter disappeared, thought the boyfriend was the killer. Apparently they were not even shy on openly spitting hate on him, boyfriend's parents said they never liked him. I'll just ask some questions and it'll all be clear."

"Are you going out today?"

"I'll wait until the rain lets up, I'm not in the mood to brave the storm."

"Thunder woke you up, didn't it?" Haibara sent him a smirk before taking a sip of coffee. She turned to the counter and grabbed a plate full of eggs and bacon and placed it on the dining table, Conan silently walking towards her and giving her a kiss on the cheeksbefore sitting and eating his breakfast.

Conan watched Haibara lean back on the counter, taking sips of her coffee while staring blankly at the floor. He never really liked this kind of breakfast unless he's in a bad mood, like being waken up by thunder and raging rain and wind. Of course Haibara knew that even before she asked. Knew that he's a light sleeper that likes to pretend he didn't wake up hearing a slight rustle outside, though he always succeed on ignoring them lately with a help of a warm body pressed against his.

"Didn't your parents tell you staring is rude?"

Conan blinked.

"What?"

Haibara lowered her mug putting it on the counter, her head tilting to the side as she waited for his answer.

"Nothing, just thinking," he turned back to his breakfast, almost finished aside from that one strip of bacon he left for last.

"Seems like a good one with a smile on your face."

"Yeah, very."

"Care to share your thoughts, oh great detective?" Haibara took slow steps towards Conan.

"Sure," Conan wiped his mouth, put down his cutlery and pushed the plate away from him. He looked up at Haibara standing beside him with a wicked grin on her face. In one smooth motion, Haibara lifted her leg to straddle Conan, her arms wrapping around his neck effectively pulling him closer while Conan's hands settled on her waist.

"Yes?" Haibara whispered, her breath ghosting against his lips.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am," Conan's hands rose to travel up her body, following her arms around his neck unraveling them so he can look at them. He started playing with her fingers, following the slim digits and leaving soft kisses on each finger he passed by.

"Really lucky," his left hand held Haibara's left, the matching rings glinting with the kitchen's light. He traced the ring on his finger before moving to trace Haibara's. He held her hands together leaving a last kiss before looking up into Haibara's eyes.

"To have you as my wife." His lips giving the brightest smile he ever had and his eyes showing the love he has for her. After all those years not even the fall of the organization and their almost deaths kept them apart. Not even Conan's confused feelings back then and Haibara's fear of intimacy held them far from each other. It just helped forge their bond all those years and Conan's pretty sure that if an evil underground organization can't keep them apart then nothing will.

Their bond is special, unique, unbreakable. He'll even go and call them soulmates, not that he believed that kind of thing. But one thing's for sure.

"Do you always sweet talk your way out of everything?" Haibara's smile was as bright as his, her eyes tearing a little at the simple affection.

"Not really, but my wife loves it. She's a big softie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you won't believe it but she likes snuggles and cuddles."

"I'm sure you liked that."

Shinichi grinned, "Very."

He'll stay by her side as long as he lives and make her feel the love she missed all those years. And, hey, it might be raining outside but the sun had never been brighter.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is a fic spawned by a comment in my other fic 'Unseen' where they didn't comprehend what I said (I deleted it don't bother looking) and was confused about it. It wasn't rude, I actually find it funny, but it ruffled a bit of my feathers for a reason. So any question about my love about these two, if you read this, should know where I stand.


End file.
